1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circular saws, and more particularly to a modular housing system for a circular saw. Either a pivot adjust subassembly or a vertical adjust subassembly may be connected to the modular housing so that the saw blade depth of cut may be adjusted either by pivotal or by transverse movement, respectively, of the housing relative to a reference plane. When the saw is operated as a vertical adjust saw, a one-piece rail member and sliding bracket coact to provide more accurate positioning of the housing with respect to the reference plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous circular saws having the facility for adjusting depth of cut of saw blades have been of two major types: those which adjust depth of cut by moving the saw housing transversely with respect to a saw shoe which contacts the workpiece (vertical adjust saws), or those which adjust depth of cut by pivoting the saw housing with respect to a saw shoe (pivot adjust saws). Each type has its own advantages but each requires a different housing. None uses a single housing configuration which enables the saw to be assembled either as a pivot adjust type or as a vertical adjust type.
Saws of the pivot adjust type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,696, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 262,184. Each of the two circular saws requires a housing particularly constructed for pivot adjust operation.
Saws of the vertical adjust type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,848,330, 2,993,518, and 3,292,673. Each shows a housing having vertically-extending slots which accommodate only a vertical adjust subassembly.
In addition, vertical adjust saws are known which employ a pair of rail members attached to a housing by means of countersunk flat-head screws. This arrangement is required to permit an adjusting bracket to ride on the widest portions of the rail member. Consequently, when the flat-head screws are tightened into the housing the probability increases that the screws may cause the rail members to become skewed with respect to the adjusting bracket, thereby resulting in less accurate cuts.